Panties Challenge
by Wonderful Bitch
Summary: How Thirteen won, but lost.
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen walks into my office. "Cuddy?"

"What does House want?" I look up at her.

"Brain Biopsy."

"Why are you here?"

"Because his latest theory is that you agree with women more."

"That's not a House theory." I look up at her. "What is the real theory?" I put down my pen and give her my whole attention.

"He thinks you have the hots for me." She sighs. "I disagree with him."

"That the brain biopsy is necessary or that I like you?"

"A little of both, but I was referring to the brain biopsy." She looks at me. "It's just as likely to be a clotting issue as it is a neurological issue."

"Why does House think its neurological?"

"Because the patient is a decent human being."

"Sounds like House." I smirk. "No biopsy. And why does House think I like you?" I cock my head curiously.

"I don't know. I thought you were straight."

"I thought he thought I was too."

She looks at me shocked. "You aren't?"

I shrug. "Why did he think that I liked you?"

"No clue. I thought he was just making fun of me."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know." She blushes and clears her throat. "So brain biopsy. You said no, right? What should we do instead?"

"You're blushing." I smile.

"No I'm not." She denies blushing deeper.

"Why?"

"I'm not. So what do you want us to do instead of the brain biopsy?"

"I don't know. That parts your job." I look at her smirking. "Do you like me Dr. Hadley?" She looks at me.

"No. You're my boss."

"That doesn't mean you don't like me. That means I'm your boss." I smile enjoying this.

"Are you enjoying this?" She looks shocked.

"Maybe." I smile at her. "Do you like me?"

"No."

"Ok. See you around." I frown for a second then smile again and go back to work she notices because she smiles.

"You like me!"

"Yes. You are a good person. We could be friends. I like you, but I don't have the hots for you." I smirk.

"Then why would you frown when I said I didn't like you?"

I roll my eyes. "You've been spending too much time around House. Go back to work Dr. Hadley."

She smiles. "Ok."

I frown. "Stop."

She turns back around. "Yes?"

"Stop smiling like that." I frown. "House is going to assume we kissed or something else stupid, sexual, and House like to guess."

"Maybe we should kiss then." She gets closer to me and I look at her shocked.

"We should… What? No we shouldn't!" I frown. "Why would we?"

She shrugs. "Why not?"

"Because I'm your boss, because it's not appropriate, because we don't like each other that way…" I frown at her.

"You've kissed House, you're his boss."

"We have history. You and I don't." I sigh. "I will pretend you never said that if you stop this."

"What kind of history?"

"We went to college together." I frown. "Please leave."

"Want to go out for drinks tonight after work?" She bites her bottom lip.

"Alcohol? Not a great idea." I shrug.

"Dinner?" She looks really hopeful.

I nod. "Don't tell anyone about it though."

"Why not?"

"Because most people think I'm straight and I am ok with that. I don't want to be rumored about more than usual." I shrug. "See you tonight. Where do you want to go? And are you picking you up or am I picking you up?"

"Olive Garden? And I'll pick you up, if you tell me where you live."

"Ok." I write down my address and give it to her. "What time? And how should I dress?"

"Around 6 and however you want."

"How will you dress?"

"Probably in jeans and a nice shirt."

"Ok." I smile at her. "See you then." She walks out and I go back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Around 6 I answer the door wearing jeans and a tight-ish light grey t-shirt smiling. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiles. "You look good."

"Thanks. You do too." She's wearing jeans and boots that end at her thighs with a white button up top. Her hair is up in a loose ponytail.

"So, we could leave now…" She smiles a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah." I smile back and we go to her car and drive to Olive Garden. "So… What do you want to talk about?" I say as we sit down and order our meals.

She shrugs. "Why'd you say yes?"

"Why'd you ask in the first place?" I raise an eyebrow challengingly.

"Because you're smart and good looking."

"Thanks." I smile blushing.

"Why'd you say yes?"

"You're smart and good looking and bold." I shrug. "If you have the guts to ask out your bosses boss you either deserve a chance or are an ass who doesn't. I don't think you're an ass."

"Oh." She smiles and bites her lip.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Biting your lip."

"Why?" She stops anyways.

"Because." I say clearly not wanting to say.

"Because why?"

I blush. "Because it's incredibly sexy."

She blushes. "Oh."

I look down at my drink. "So…"

"So?"

"You're almost 30. I'm almost 45. That's almost 15 years. Why?" I fidget a little uncomfortable.

"Because your parents had you 15 years before me?" She looks a little confused.

"I was a freshman in high school when you were born. Why would you want someone that much older than you?"

"Why do you seem so uncomfortable that I do?"

I shrug. "Because I am." I frown. "I'm 15 years older than you! I want to understand. Because I don't."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes, but I'm the older woman. That makes sense. You're young, sexy…" I trail off blushing.

She smiles. "Thanks. And you aren't very old, and you are very sexy, smart. I don't see where it makes no sense." She laughs when I blush.

"Stop that!" I say blushing deeper.

"Or what?" She says teasingly.

I roll my eyes. "Fine, don't stop."

"Don't stop? That's for later." I look at her wide eyed.

"What? I… we… What?"

She laughs. "Never mind, guess not."

"Why did you say that?" I frown. "This is the first date. I do not sleep with anyone on the first date. Or beg."

"I was joking. I wanted to see how you'd react. And as far as begging goes, we'll see." She smiles.

"Confident." I smile back. "I like it."

"Cool." We make small talk the rest of the meal and she drives me home. "This was fun." She smiles at me.

"Yeah." I agree smiling back and thinking. Do I want to kiss her? Will she kiss me? If she kisses me will it just be a kiss? Should I invite her in? She walks me to the door probably thinking the same things and we stand there awkwardly for a little while. She looks at me probably not sure if I want her to kiss me or not. I smile at her and lean in to kiss her. She kisses me back and I smile at her when we pull away. I look hesitant. "Uh… you can come in… if you want." I smile a little and she nods and follows me in. "Do you want a drink?"

"I'm fine." I smile and lead her to the living room and sit next to her on the couch. "So… Why'd you let me in?"

I shrug. "Good kisser."

"I thought you don't have sex on the first date."

"I don't." I frown. "I don't know. I like you."

She smiles. "I like you too." I smile at her.

"Thanks." I pull my knees up onto the couch and smile at her again.

"When is the last time you had sex?" She looks curious and I sigh.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I'm curious."

I frown. "Like I said. Too much time around House. Of course you'd jump right to my sex life."

"I'm just curious."

"It's been a long time."

"How long?"

I sigh. "It's been almost 8 years."

"8 years?!"

"I haven't had any dates in that long further than the first date, and when House found out about them he'd ruin them."

"I take it sex isn't a big part of your life?"

"I have a reputation to uphold. I can't go get laid just because I want to."

"Why? You going to be fired just because you like sex?"

"No, but still."

"Ok." She smiles.

"How long has it been for you?"

"Not long."

"How long is that?"

"A few weeks."

"Oh. Ok." I shrug and smile at her I scoot a little closer. I look at her and her lips then back at her and kiss her. We kiss for a while and I jump when I feel her hand brush over my crotch. "Thirteen…" I pull away from her.

She looks at me. "What?"

I frown. "You were touching me."

"Ok…"

"Intimately."

"Sorry." She frowns.

"It's ok. I just don't want to yet."

"Ok." She leans back towards me and kisses me again with her hands in my hair so they won't rub against me. We kiss for a while and I smile at her catching my breath. She takes her hands out of my hair smiling. "This is fun."

I smile and nod in agreement. "It is." I kiss her again and feel my hands wandering her body and stop. "Sorry."

"What?"

"I was… never mind." I shrug.

"Tell me or I'll tickle you." She says smiling teasingly.

"You wouldn't!" I smile back and gasp when she does, knocking me back against the couch so I'm under her writhing around and laughing and screaming.

"Tell me what you did!" She says laughing and tickling me.

"N… Never!" I laugh.

"Tell me!" She says again.

I look at her a little turned on. "I did this." I grab her breast and she gasps.

"I thought you didn't do sex on the first date."

"I'm horny. It's been years since someone touched me sexually." I blush and pull her down to kiss me unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it off her. She smiles unbuttoning my jeans as I do hers. She pulls me up enough to pull my shirt off and looks at me. I blush as she does so but don't stop her. She notices and smiles.

"Why are you blushing?"

I frown. "Shut up." I pull off her bra and smile. I pull her so that her breasts are above me and lick and nip at them. She moans and stops me. "Hey! This is fun."

"It's your turn." She smiles and I smile back. She pulls the bra off me and laughs when I moan just from the contact of removing the bra.

"Shut up!" I blush as she laughs causing her to laugh more.

"Do you not masturbate?"

"I don't. Makes sex better not to."

"To the point where you moan when the material of your bra touches you?"

I blush deeper. "Shut up." I moan loudly when she uses her thumb and finger to pinch and soothe my nipple. She laughs and I frown. "Thirteen! Stop laughing at me!" She does the same to my other nipple and I moan again. She smiles apologetically for laughing and kisses me. I smile on her lips and then kiss her back. She kisses my neck causing me to moan again then she sucks on one of my nipples causing me to moan loudly and pull her head closer to my breast. She smiles and sucks harder rolling her tongue over it. She kisses down my stomach and I moan and gasp. She looks up at me.

"I'm not even there yet." She teases and I fake scowl at her. "You're very vocal." I nod at her and she pulls my panties off slowly and I watch her extremely turned on. She throws them aside and smiles up at me then spreads my legs and licks me gently causing me to moan and squirm. "You're very wet."

"I know." I blush and she licks me again running her tongue over my clit and I buck into her face. "God!" I moan out. She pushes my hips down so I can't buck again and does it again and again. She nips lightly and I whimper. "Don't do that!" She smirks up at me and does it again and I cry out. "Thirteen!" I push her away from me. "That hurts!" She frowns.

"Sorry. I didn't think it hurt that bad. You have a sexy whimper." I frown at her and she frowns back. "Sorry."

I sigh and sit up. "Go home."

She frowns. "Can I see you again?"

I shrug. "I dunno. I'm not into pain. And I said not to do that and you did it anyways." I get up and get dressed. "Where'd my thong go?" I say tossing her clothes to her.

"I don't know." She gets dressed. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again if we ever do this again." She looks at me. "See you at work."

"See you." I walk her out and then go back to looking for my thong but can't find it anywhere. I give up and get ready for bed and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I go to work and House storms into my office. I look up and sigh. "What do you want?"

"Is this your thong?" He throws my thong at me and I gasp.

"Where did you get these?" I put them in my pocket realizing it would have been a better idea to deny it a second too late.

"It is?!" He glares at me.

I frown. "Where did you get them?"

"Thirteen." He frowns. "How did she get them?!"

I take a deep breath. "Send her down here. And go away."

"How did she get them?"

"Obviously without my knowledge. Send her down here."

"Why would you not notice that you weren't wearing panties?"

"I wouldn't. I haven't worn these in a while." I lie and sigh. "I'm calling Thirteen down. Get out." I call her down and see him waiting. "Go away."

Thirteen comes in and I frown. "We need to talk."

"What about."

"House just brought me my panties." I glare at her. "House get out."

"Not until you tell me how she got them. Or she tells me."

"I broke into her house before she got home. You said the thong of Lisa Cuddy. You didn't say it had to be the one she was wearing."

"Doesn't count." He mutters as he leaves.

When he closes the door I glare at her again. "Is that why you asked me out?"

She frowns. "I really do like you."

"Funny way of showing it." I glare at her hurt. "Get out."

"I'm sorry." She sighs. "I did it because House said the person who got it got immunity. I know about the dare until after I asked you out."

"I don't believe you. Get out of my office."

"I'm sorry." She walks out.

I get a little work done and House comes back in. "What do you want now?"

"Those were dirty."

"I don't want to know how you figure that. Go away."

"They had a damp stain."

"Perv." I glare at him.

"How did she really get them? And can I have those back? Need them for the ceremony."

I frown. "She broke into my house. She told us both. And no way in hell am I giving you my panties."

"She didn't get them that way. You were wearing them."

I sigh. "House get out."

He gets closer to me and looks at me. "Have you been crying?"

"No." I deny it even though I have been and frown at him. "Go away. I have work to do."

"Tell me how she got them."

"When did give them the challenge?"

"Yesterday."

"Did your patient need a brain biopsy?"

"No…"

I frown. "Oh. Go away."

"Why did you think he did?"

"I thought I saw you on the O.R. Room log."

"Yeah, right."

"Go away House."

"Give me the panties then."

I throw them at him and he smells them. "Ew! House! At least leave first!"

"They smell like you were aroused."

I frown. "House. Go away."

"Why do they smell like you were horny?"

"Because I probably was. Or you're delusional. One of the two."

"Why would you be?"

"You get spontaneous wood, I get wet spontaneously. I thought you were a doctor. Go away."

"Tell me."

I scowl at him. "Get the fuck out of my office."

"Fuck… good idea. Was she fucking you?"

I purse my lips and glare at him. "Get out."

"She was!" He looks jealous and I frown.

"No she wasn't."

"Tell the truth. I can tell when you're lying."

"How?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You purse your lips."

I frown. "She asked me on a date. We went on one, she took me home and we kissed. She's a good kisser and I was horny so I let her in. She touched me for a while and then bit me and I sent her home. I still don't know how she got them, I got dressed first. Happy?" I glare at him angry.

"You weren't crying because of your reputation, you were crying because you really did like her?" He looks insanely jealous.

"Yes." I sigh. "Go away House."

"Slut."

I look at him. "What?"

"You heard me."

I glare at him. "I am not!"

"You went on one date."

"I haven't had sex in almost 8 years before her!" I frown at him. "I am not a slut. And I don't appreciate being called one just because you're jealous I wouldn't sleep with you." I clear my throat. "Now get the hell out of my office."

"I'm not jealous." He looks down my body. "No way you went 8 years without sex." I glare at him.

"It's not at the top of my to do list." I frown. "If you don't get out I'll call security to escort you out."

"I still think you're a slut."

"I think you should keep your opinions to yourself."

"I think you should keep your pussy to yourself."

I glare at him. "You're fired."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"On what grounds?"

"Sexual and verbal abuse. Get out of my hospital."

"No."

"I'm calling security." I call security.

"Don't fire me or else."

"Or what?"

"I'll tell everyone what you did."

"I didn't."

"I know you did."

"Prove it." I glare at him. "Please escort him off the premises."

House is escorted away and I page the team. "What do you need?" Foreman asks and I look at all of them.

"I fired House. If any of you would like a job under Dr. Foreman in diagnostics I'm ok with that. If not you are free to apply for other jobs here or elsewhere." I smile at them.

"You fired House?!" Foreman asks shocked.

"He crossed a line even he knew better than crossing and it was grounds for firing him." I say in my administrative voice.

"What did he do?"

"It doesn't matter." I frown. "Do you want to head a diagnostic department?"

"If you'd let me. But I'd like to know what he did even more."

"Sexual and verbal abuse. And no I will not tell you what he said."

"What did he do then?"

"Panty challenge." I frown. "I know about it."

"So it was successful?"

"No." I frown. "I found out about it. Do you guys want to work under Foreman?" I look at them. Taub, Kutner, Thirteen, and Cut Throat Bitch say yes. "Ok. See you Monday then. Thirteen please stay." I look at her.

"So she won."

"No, she informed me of it. Please leave." Everyone leaves but Thirteen and she looks at me hopefully.

"Yeah?"

"There was no brain biopsy."

She frowns. "I'm sorry."

"You are not welcome to work in this hospital."

"On what grounds? Screwing the boss?"

I frown. "I can't work with you."

"That's not a ground."

"Endangering a patient."

"What patient."

"You worked under House, most of them."

"I'm sorry Cuddy. I really do like you."

"I don't believe you. Or really care." I frown at her and she gets closer to me and looks at me.

"You've been crying."

"Yes." I don't even try to hide it.

"Why?"

"House said some very cruel things to me." I frown.

"What?"

"Like you care. Get out of this hospital and do not come back." I frown at her.

"Please don't fire me."

"Play with fire, you're going to get burned. I take back what I said yesterday. I don't like you and you are an ass who didn't deserve a chance."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care." She leaves and I go back to work.

~END~


End file.
